Smokewisp's Tail
by judithblazer17
Summary: THIS IS MY BEST FIC YET! FLAMES WILL MAKE ME CRY!
1. Smokewisp

**CHAPTER 1** **Smokewisp's Tail (he) (theres an extra "he" for every chapter)**

Smokewisp always wondered what went on beyond the borders of the four Clans…his life had always been in the forest, and he wanted to see what lay beyond with his own eyes—through his own experience.

Smokewisp stayed wide awake so that when everyone was asleep, he could sneak away yonder. His mother, Petalcloud, would surely be worried sick though. He looked similar to her, dark gray fur with very light gray splotches all over their pelts, and a pink nose with little gray splotches on them, too. He would miss his siblings too on his journey. Leopardspots, Hazelfur, and Ashpelt. Leopardspots was known for her sharp tongue, and Hazelfur was known for her loving-kindness. Ashpelt was sort of in between. There was also his love, Nightcloud. She was born precisely one moon after he was, but he loved her so much. She was now his mate, and the last thing that he wanted to do was leave her, but this was something he had to do. She would forgive him no matter what, he was sure.

He crept out into the night, using the moons and the stars light to guide him through bramble thickets and around huge oak trees. Quite a while later, he had gone past the borders, towards the direction they had come from so many moons ago. All four of the clans had left the home they had always known, back in the forest where the Twolegs had taken over their territory. He was born here, and he had never seen it before. All of the cats that had lived there still seemed to ache for it when they spoke about it. He went in that direction for a while, and then found some shelter in an old rabbit hole that hadn't been used in ages. He would hunt in the morning. His head nodded and he was reassured that he would encounter the adventure he had always wished for very, very soon…


	2. Smokewisp Cont'd

CHAPTER 2

Smokewisp's Tail (hehe) Cont'd 

Smokewisp's eyes blinked open to the sunlight. He squinted at the brightness of it. He got up to his paws and stretched. He looked around as he yawned a few times from sleepiness. He perked his ears up and tasted the air, hoping for some sign of prey. Wait—was that the scuttling of a mouse? He padded silently over to a tree to find a plump mouse nibbling on a seed. He slowly instinctively fell into an experienced crouch, and very carefully, paw after paw, crept up on the tiny creature. Then, suddenly when it noticed him and tried to flee, he leaped into the air, his muscles bulging underneath his sleek coat, and he caught his prey. He dispatched it in one swift bite.

He heard the sound of another cat and whipped around, a growl bubbling up in his throat. He stared at the cat before him in shock and surprise. It was Nightcloud! She must have followed his scent all the way here! Her beautiful black pelt, those flashing green eyes…he didn't know what to say. He was so disappointed, especially since he had gotten so far from camp! He had kind of hoped to have an adventure on his own, but he was glad now to have her by his side, his love for her made it difficult to resist her as his companion on his journey. Besides, it would be better to have a companion, he knew.

"What are you doing so far from camp? Why did you leave?" She asked questioningly.

"I wanted to have my own adventures, I just wanted to be free for a while. I wanted to be away from everyone." He replied.

She looked hurt to his words; he guessed that she thought that he meant that he wanted to be away from them because he didn't like them.

"Oh, no Nightcloud, it's not like that, I promise." He told her.

"Then what is it, Smokewisp?" She asked with her eyes still containing the hurt she had felt a few seconds before.

He told her everything she needed to know, about how he had always wanted to have his own adventures and anything else he could think of. The hurt swiftly disappeared from her eyes and instead they clouded with worry.

"What will your mother do? When she finds out both of us are gone, she will surely be in despair for us." She said worriedly.

"It's alright, we'll have stories to tell when we return, and we will be honored for bravery, or if we find a prophecy of some sort that would help like Bramblestar and Squirrelflight did, or even Firestar—"

His voice trailed off.

"Oh, Smokewisp! I know that Firestar is dead, but we can't help that. His legend will always remain in out hearts, and Bramblestar will be just as great as he is. He's been through all of the same things as Firestar did."

Smokewisp looked into her eyes sadly.

"I want to go on this adventure for him, to show him that what he has done for us throughout his life will not be in vain."

"Then I'm coming with you." Nightcloud replied, with a definite nod of her head, and they were off, far beyond the imaginations of any other cat.


	3. Smokewisp Cont'dd

CHAPTER 3 

**Smokewisp's Tail Cont'dd (hehehe)**

Smokewisp and his love padded on into the unknown until they felt their paws would fall off. Their tails were drooping, and Nightcloud's ears were flat against her head, while Smokewisp panted until he was completely parched.

We need (gasp) somewhere we can drink and sleep for the night, (gasp) Nightcloud." Smokewisp panted.

"Don't you (pant) think I know that?" She snapped. He felt affection towards her, Nightcloud was known for her sharp tongue, yet affectionate and caring heart.

He gestured with his tail to an old broken down Twoleg nest that had small puddles all around it, and it looked and smelled as if it had been abandoned for moons.

"Let's go there, it doesn't look like we have much of a choice." He mewed.

Even Nightcloud was cooperative this time. "Sure", she said.

They crept towards the puddles and lapped up to their hearts content. He was breathless when he finished, for he drank without breathing.

Suddenly he heard a little gasp of pain come from Nightcloud, and her eyes flashed with the fearful remembrance of something. He rushed over to her as fast as he could.

"What's wrong, my love? Aren't you happy to be with me?"

"Yes, but Smokewisp…the medicine cat…she told me…I was so happy…I was going to tell you, but you left and I followed you…oh, Smokewisp, I should have told you earlier, I wasn't thinking when I left, I just did…oh, Smokewisp…" She whispered so he could barely hear.

"What is it Nightcloud, what's the matter?" He begged her for a reply.

He steadied her, as she swerved unsteadily from side to side, unable to keep her balance

She slowly looked directly into his eyes, green eyes locked with blue, her eyes clouded with sadness, confusion, and worry--yet there was happiness there too.

"I'm going to have our kits."


	4. Smokewisp Cont'ddd

Smokewisp's Tail Cont'ddd 

THE LAST CHAPTER WAS SO AWESOME! REVIEWS! PLEEZ!

This time Smokewisp felt uneasy on his paws. Nightcloud was pregnant???

"Wh-what?" He stammered, is head spinning.

"Smokewisp? Are you alright?" Nightcloud asked, filled with worry and fear, both for her kits, herself, and Smokewisp.

"You're pregnant?" He whispered.

"Yes, and I'm sure you'll be the best father there ever was." She replied with all of the love and affection in her heart for Smokewisp.

"Shouldn't you get back to camp?" He questioned worriedly.

"I can still come with you." She said defiantly.

"But you belong in the nursery." He said, a bit confused.

"Now that I know that you are going on this adventure, I am definitely coming with you, I still have a very long way to go before our kits come."

"If that's what you want, then alright Nightcloud. But you must promise to be careful for me. Please, Nightcloud." He begged her.

"Alright fine, but only when we start coming back to the Clans."

"Perfect." He ran his tail along her flank and touched noses with her as they sat down in the little abandoned Twoleg nest.

They awoke in the morning and stretched, Smokewisp carefully watching Nightcloud as if something terrible would happen to her any second, although he knew that that would not happen.

Her beautiful emerald eyes gazed upon him.

"Good morning sunshine." She mewed playfully. She knew very well that Smokewisp was so sleepy, but they had to get a move on.

"Good morning." He grumbled from underneath his massive muscular heap of fur.

She purred delightedly.

"How about Rosekit for a girl?" She prodded him awake.

Smokewisp's eyes flew open at the sound of the kits that were officially on their way into the world. It would be quite a while before they arrived though.

"Rosekit….hmmm….sounds beautiful to me, just like you do."

She began to groom his ruffled fur.

"Lets get outside and look for a bit of prey. We need to get going, Smokewisp." She queried him.

With some difficulty, Smokewisp got to his paws and followed her out the door that was hanging off its hinges.

Nightcloud sent out all of her instinct and senses towards prey. She soon saw a rabbit, which were usually found on moorland, just like this. She wriggled her haunches and sprang up into the air, her beautiful eyes and coat glinting in the sunlight as she made her balanced landing with the rabbit underneath her paws. She took its like with one swift bite to its neck. All she could think about was her insecurity with kitting, this was her first litter, but Leafpool and Jaypaw would teach her everything she needed to know when they returned.

They shared the rabbit and began to charge down the hill that their ancestors had climbed so many moons ago.

They came up to a spiraling cliff, they had heard about this. A ShadowClan or WindCan apprentice had fallen here, he was just an apprentice, what a horrifying way to die, especially with his mother watching. There was a big gap about half way down the cliff. They had passed the Tribe already and the mountain that the Clans had walked on their journey to a new home. Smokewisp tried to be brave, but could not hide his fear as he prepared to leap across the gap.

Nightcloud stared in horror as her crouched down. He leaped with all his might, and landed safely on the other side. He didn't dare look down, and neither did she. She did the same, but somehow, the way she did it was graceful and had a perfect landing, while Smokewisp's leap was much more clumsy. He stared after her in awe as she continued on, her tail held high. He could feel the mocking pleasure coming off her in waves; she had done better than he! Stifling a mrow of laughter, he padded quickly after her.

A many days later they approached what seemed to be what the elders had all described as Mother Mouth! Nightcloud stared at it with awe and sadness. They crept inside. Her belly was already becoming swollen with the heavy burden she was carrying.

Smokewisp, I think we should come back when the medicine cats came to share dreams with StarClan. They came out of the huge cave and bounded towards what had been the old Twoleg place. All of the sudden there was a voice coming from one of the Twoleg nests:

"Firestar, is that you?"


	5. Smokewisp Cont'dddd

Smokewisp's Tail Nightcloud and Smokewisp are on the most amazing journey of their lives… 

Nightcloud whipped around, followed by Smokewisp, every single hair along her spine standing on end. To her surprise, facing her, looking quite frightened, was a light brown tabby she-cat with a distinctive white chest and paws.

"How do you know about Firestar?" Smokewisp growled threateningly.

The kittypets fur was standing on end as well, and she looked terribly afraid of the forest cats.

"He was my brother!" She whimpered.

Nightcloud gasped. This couldn't really be princess, could it? The she-cat that had given Cloudtail to Thunderclan? Firestar's own sister???

"He was your brother?" Smokewisp suddenly looked as though a cat had just raked sharp claws down his side. He looked up at the kittypet with so much pain and sadness in his eyes that Nightcloud couldn't even bear to watch him.

"Yes, I am Princess. But what happened to the Clans? Why have you left your homes? Where is Firestar?? Where is my brother? Where is my son, Cloudtail? Oh, please tell me he is all right! I went through so much pain to give him away to my brother, but I knew he would always be safe with him! Oh where are they?"

The kittypet was now in panic for her dead kin and her live son.

Smokewisp's painful blue-gray gaze met her beautiful hazel eyes.

"Firestar is dead."


	6. Smokewisp Cont'ddddd

Smokewisp Cont'ddddd 

Princess gave a huge gasp of horror.

"Firestar…he's…_dead_???"

"Yes." Smokewisp whispered.

Princess wailed and wailed for her dead brother. She couldn't seem to make herself believe that he was really dead. She was sprawled on the ground, her body barely taking the huge spasms that came as a result of the pain her heart felt. They weren't real spasms, like the ones that Nightcloud would feel when the time came for her kits to come into the world.

Nightcloud ran to her side and lifted her to her paws, unable to watch her bear such pain. She knew that that was how Smokewisp felt too. Princess continued to wail. Suddenly, she stopped, remembering that Cloudtail could still be alive.

"What about Cloudtail?" She rasped, her body limp on the ground when Nightcloud let her body rest against the cool ground.

"Cloudtail is fine. He has a very healthy daughter, Whitewing, who is in love with Birchfall, and his mate is Brightheart. He talks about you all the time, Princess. He misses you so, ever since Firestar—." His voice trailed off into a pitiful wail.

Princess seemed to pull herself together. "I know Brightheart. Firestar brought her to me to see her when those dogs attacked his camp. He was still Fireheart then. Wasn't your leaders name Bluestar then?" She asked.

"Of course! Oh, Smokewisp, she met Bluestar!" Nightcloud cried with happiness. She had always wanted to know someone that really knew Bluestar, but they were all dead, even Firestar.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry, I only met Bluestar once." Nightcloud's ears drooped with unhappiness.

"Who are you both anyway?" Princess asked, a bit nervous.

Smokewisp took a deep breath, so that he could tell her everything that the Clans had been through, starting at when they left their homes. Princess listened with wide eyes, her ears pricked up, listening to every word he said. At the very end, he told her that he was Firestar's great-grandson. Princess seemed very excited.

"That means that I'm your great aunt!" She mewed excitedly.


	7. Smokewisp Cont'dddddd

SMOKEWISP CONT'DDDDDD 

Smokewisp paused to think over his family tree. She was right! He was so happy to finally have met the kin that Firestar had spoken so fondly of. Then he realized that he hadn't mentioned Nightcloud, for he was so caught up in his feelings and memories of Firestar and his thoughts about Princess.

"This is my beautiful mate, Nightcloud." He said proudly.

"I see your expecting, Nightcloud," Princess murmured.

"I remember when I had my first litter. That was when I had Cloudtail." She meowed; her eyes closed in the remembrance.

"You shouldn't be traveling, you poor thing!" Princess exclaimed, bringing herself back from her fantasy land.

"I know," Nightcloud said shyly.

"I had to come with Smokewisp, and I wasn't thinking about the kits when I left camp." She explained.

She suddenly jerked her head in wonder and surprise towards swollen belly, and her eyes softened to a gentle gaze that she slowly turned towards Princess' face.

"I can feel them moving inside me." She whispered, staring into Princess' eyes.

Smokewisp's heart lurched. He was beside himself with happiness. He couldn't believe it!

"Smokewisp, I think that you can feel them if you put your tail against Nightcloud's belly." Princess purred, as she could feel their happiness and affection speeding in all different directions

"May I?" He asked Nightcloud hopefully.

"Of course." She said warmly, pointing with her tail to the spot where she could feel them.

Her eyes looked over and watched his tail slowly settle into the spot she had pointed to, and he felt them move.

His eyes must have bugged out of his head, because Princess took one look at him and laughed. Nightcloud swiftly caught on.

Completely beside himself with amazement, he also gave a loud rusty purr of laughter. Then he got an idea. An idea that just popped into his head.

"Princess?" He motioned to her to come closer to him and Nightcloud with his tail.

Princess shifted a bit closer to them and he leaned over towards her hear with an excited buzz in his head.

"Will you come back to the Clans with us?"


	8. Smokewisp Cont'ddddddd

Smokewisp Cont'ddddddd

Princess stared at Smokewisp in astonishment. She couldn't possibly leave the home she had known for so long.

"I'm not sure Smokewisp," Princess began.

"I don't think that I can leave this place, I mean, I've known it for so long." She finished slowly.

"But your kits did, and you can be with Cloudtail and meet all of Firestar's friends! You can even grieve for him where he was buried. There is even another kittypet in Thunderclan already, her name is Daisy, and any kittypets are very welcome!" Smokewisp protested.

Princess sat with her tail neatly curved around her body.

"I guess I could…" She began.

"Please, Princess!" Nightcloud burst out.

She couldn't wait any longer. She hadn't spoken most of the time, and she didn't mean to have this sudden outburst, but she felt some sort of strange connection towards Princess.

"I want you to be there when I give birth! I don't know why, but I feel this strange connection towards you. I just want you to be there with me to help me along the way. It's my first litter. Do it for my kits. Do it for Firestar. Do it for Cloudtail. He misses you so. Smokewisp just wants to have another cat that really knew Firestar." Nightcloud cried.

She began to wail pitifully, just wanting to go home and for Nightcloud to come with them and for no one to yell. It made her belly hurt, which worried her terribly. She also wanted to get home before her time came to kit.


	9. Smokewisp Cont'dddddddd

Smokewisp Cont'dddddddd

Smokewisp flashed Princess a panicked and worried look. Princess' frightened and confused eyes quickly softened.

"I have made my decision," She announced.

"I will come to Thunderclan with you and Nightcloud."

Nightcloud let out a happy purr. Her stomach no longer hurt, it seemed to be as happy as she was!

"Let's get going," Smokewisp said.

"We want to get home before Nightcloud kits, not after!"

Nightcloud rubbed thankfully against Princess' cheek. Smokewisp nuzzled Nightcloud and sniffed her carefully to make sure she was alright when she was finished with Princess.

"Can we go to Highstones?" Nightcloud asked pleadingly.

Smokewisp narrowed his eyes in thought.

"I suppose we can…yes, alright. We will go to Mothermouth and then find somewhere to spend the night in the forest." He concluded after a bit.

"Highstones? Mothermouth? What is all this?" Princess demanded.

_Of course, Princess doesn't know about any of this! We have to teach her everything! _Smokewisp thought.

"Mothermouth is inside Highstones. It's a dark cave that the medicine cats in our clans used to go to in order to communicate with our warrior ancestors and to learn prophecies. Only leaders and medicine cats can share tongues with our warrior ancestors. Leaders must get their nine lives from Starclan. Starclan is up in Silverpelt." He pointed to the night sky with his tail.

"Every star is one of our warrior ancestors." He explained.

"Share tongues? Nine lives?" She said sounding confused.

"I thought that cats having nine lives was just an elder's tale!" She said wonderingly.

"Well, it isn't." Smokewisp said.

"Sharing tongues is where cats groom each other after eating or really whenever they feel like it," Smokewisp explained.

"And all of the clan leaders must be granted nine lives from Starclan before they can fully become leader of their clan." He finished.

"I understand now. Is Clan life really difficult?" She mewed.

"During leaf-bare, prey is scarce and illness comes swiftly. It is always much more difficult for the Clan's to survive, but we always survive in the end." He replied.

"Sometimes the Clan's fight with each other or even steal prey from other Clan's territory, and we have battles, which every cat needs to be trained and ready for at all times." He said darkly and seriously.

Princess gave a shudder, as if she couldn't believe she was actually going to be trained to fight other cats and have to survive through leaf-bare and everything.

"Listen, we can talk about this on the way there, but can we _please _get going?" Nightcloud mewed impatiently, her paws kneading the ground and her body shifting restlessly.

"Of course, let's go the way we came." Smokewisp pointed in the direction they had come with his tail.

The three cats padded swiftly to Mothermouth, each of them in anticipation and each of then anxious to see the inside of it.


	10. Smokewisp Cont'ddddddddd

Smokewisp Cont'ddddddddd Smokewisp Cont'ddddddddd

The three cats padded as quickly as possible – they couldn't waste any time now, because the clan would be very worried for them. They finally reached Mothermouth, and Princess stared into the pitch-black cave with wide eyes.

"This is it!" Nightcloud mewed excitedly, her paws tingling with anxiety to go in.

"I think we have to wait a few minutes, because it isn't the time when the medicine cats would go in yet." Smokewisp said, his eyes narrowed in thought, trying to remember.

"Let's go in early anyway! It won't make a difference, will it?" Princess urged him.

"I supposed it wouldn't hurt us…" Smokewisp murmured.

Then he figured that they should just go in, and maybe they wouldn't spend as much time in it as they would have if they went in at the exact time. So, he concluded with going in, because he was so worried about Nightcloud.

He didn't want anything bad to happen to her and her kits, he had heard tales about things like that. For example, Graystripe had fallen in love with a beautiful silver tabby, named Silverstream, and she died while kitting because something went wrong. The kits survived, and one of them, Feathertail, died on an important mission with a cat or two from each other clan to fulfill a prophecy. He remembered the other cats the had gone on thee mission too…from Thunderclan was Brambleclaw (now Bramblestar) and Squirrelpaw (now Squirrelflight), from Windclan was Crowpaw (now Crowfeather), from Riverclan was Feathertail and Stormfur (Stormfur was Feathertail's brother, and the only thing for Graystripe to cling to when Feathertail died), and from Shadowclan was Tawnypelt, Bramblestar's sister, who had switched clan's because her heart lay in Shadowclan, not Thunderclan.

"Well, are we going in or not?" Nighcloud prodded him impatiently.

"Yes, let's go in right now." Smokewisp decided and bounded into the dark depths of the cave, with Nightcloud and Princess at his heels.


	11. Smokewisp Cont'dddddddddd

Smokewisp Cont'dddddddddd Smokewisp Cont'dddddddddd

The trio carefully went into the eerily dark, chilled cave. They cautiously found their way to the gleaming stone. When they arrived there, Smokewisp could feel the fear and intense excitement pouring off of his companions. Nightcloud was purring like she was going to blow up any second. It took a while for their eyes to adjust to the light. Smokewisp was the first to lie down and touch noses with the cold stone until he fell asleep. Nightcloud was second, and Princess was a bit reluctant, but did it anyway. Smokewisp knew that she wouldn't have any dreams from Starclan, since she wasn't a clan cat and had lived as a kittypet all her life. Even though that was all about to change and she would soon be a clan cat, it was unlikely that she got a dream from Starclan.

He fell into a very deep sleep, and in his dream, he was standing in what he believed to be the old forest…the one that all four clans had made the great journey to their home now…he guessed that this was what it looked like before the Twolegs destroyed it. He walked around in complete mystification. He found all of the places that the elders had told stories of – the four oaks, the great sycamore, Sunning Rocks, even the training hollow, and suddenly he realized that he had come to the Thunderclan camp. He went into it, and there was a cat standing right in the middle of the clearing. It was a gorgeous tortoiseshell she-cat, and he suddenly knew who this cat was. The cat that Firestar had loved, that his daughter, Leafpool dreams of, that Squirrelflight's and Bramblestar's son, Jaypaw had spoken of.

"_Spottedleaf?"_


End file.
